dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Color Miki
Color Miki is a series of horizontal-scrolling shoot-em-up video games developed and released by Forcefield Entertainment. The series began in 1999 with Color Miki on the Sony PlayStation and has since expanded with over ten sequels on various platforms, with the latest release being in 2017 with Color Miki VS StarCore. The series has been well-received for its creativity and solid gameplay and has been regarded as one of Forcefield Entertainment's most well-known franchises. Games * Color Miki * Color Miki 2 * Color Miki III * Color Miki 4 * Color Miki 5: Shooting no Tatsujin * Color Miki 6 * Color Miki 7 * Color Miki 8 - Attack Fighter Force * Color Miki 9 * Color Miki VS StarCore Gameplay The player controls a piloted starship named "Color Miki" and must shoot down enemy craft in each stage. Each stage has a set goal, such as shoot a number of a certain enemy or retrieves a certain number of items. Miki can acquire several types of powerups, which are listed below * Red Ripple - Collecting this will allow Color Miki to shoot a ripple-like laser. * Orange Otono - Collecting this will allow Color Miki to fire small bullets that home in on enemies. * Yellow Yu - Collecting this will give Color Miki an additional 5,000 points. * Green Grip - Collecting this will create a large tractor beam that can suck up enemies. * Cyan Chain - Collecting this will allow Color Miki to shoot large corkscrew-like lasers at enemies. * Blue Blaster - Collecting this will increase the size of Color Miki's normal bullet types. * Indigo Interceptor - Collecting this will cause several small fighter craft known as "Kapi" to destroy all enemies on screen. * Violet Vertical - Collecting this will cause the gravity on enemies to flip upwards, which is helpful to clear out obstacles. Each stage also has a boss at the end, and Color Miki must destroy this boss in a set time limit before the boss flees. If Color Miki defeats the boss in the time limit, a total of 80,000 points will be received. Reception The Color Miki series has been praised for its creativity and its solid gameplay. The original Color Miki was Forcefield's best - game until it was beaten in 2009 by Project StarCore. Many critics liked the fast-paced gameplay, solid controls, and smooth animations, as well as extremely useful weapon types. After the rights to the series were handed over to Bandai Namco Holdings, recent entries have received less positive reviews, with criticisms being over features present that break the flow of gameplay and less focus on shooting but rather than plotlines. Many fans of the franchise consider Color Miki VS StarCore to be the worst game in the series, due to its rather uninteresting gameplay and large focus on downloadable content, however, the title was praised for its interesting concept and statements that the idea had potential. External links * Color Miki website (Japanese) * Color Miki website (English) * Color Miki at forcefield.jp.co Category:1999 Category:Fictional video game series Category:Forcefield Entertainment Category:Maniac shooters Category:Forcefield Entertainment games Category:Shoot-em-up games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Arcade games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Video game series Category:Video games Category:1999 video games